


Sam and Vala: Five Bonding Activities

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Vala in 1, 3, and 4. Sam and Vala friendship in 2 and 5. Vague smut and lingerie talk, as well as some zombie blood and gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Vala: Five Bonding Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranos/gifts).



  
Vala tossed the last two bags onto Sam's bed and sank down in the middle, sighing happily. A couple of the smaller bags slipped off the bed, and Vala reached down, changing her mind at the last moment and pulling off her shoes instead.

"Better?" Sam said. She leaned on the frame of the door, a small smile playing around the edges of her mouth.

Vala grinned and leaned back into the stack of bags. "I love shopping with you," she said, her voice slightly muffled. "I love shopping." she struggled back up onto her elbows. "I love credit cards."

Sam laughed. "You know, eventually we're going to have to talk about debt management." She kicked off her own shoes and sat down on the bed.

Vala pulled a face. "I had the money for those shoes."

"No one needs shoes like that." Sam picked up one of the bags still on the bed and set it on the floor.

Vala kicked off another bag. "Those shoes were works of art. They would be very nearly priceless on several--"

Sam leaned over and kissed Vala, putting a hand behind her head and holding her in place as she explored Vala's mouth, effectively distracting Vala from paying attention to Sam's other hand, which she worked up the back of Vala's shirt.

"Proud of yourself?" Vala murmured.

"Mmm," Sam said, and then realized Vala had moved so she was on her knees. "Oh, crap," she said.

Vala grinned and pushed. Sam fell back and Vala straddled her, pinning her arms in one deft move that Sam _so_ should have seen coming. "Gotcha," she said. "Don't move," she added, and kissed her, gradually letting go of Sam's arms when it became clear she wasn't going to resist. Vala unbuttoned Sam's shirt, spreading it open and letting her hands roam over Sam's skin, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples.

Sam arched her back and then moved, finally, dragging Vala back down to kiss her, and sitting up to shed her clothes. Another bag crunched underneath her as she wriggled out of her jeans. Vala yanked it away, tossing it to the floor in a heap with her own clothes. Unbalanced, Sam fell back again, and Vala didn't waste the opportunity, helping Sam get all the way out of her jeans.

Vala grinned as she kicked the jeans away. "I love shopping," she said.

She pounced.

Late, the light from the late afternoon sun slanted through the room, illuminating the mess they'd made--both of the bed and the shopping bags, clothes spilling out of them onto the floor all around them.

Sam stared at them, trying to work up the willpower to get out of bed and put them away.

"I _am_ going to get those shoes," Vala said sleepily.

"You know," Sam said, "Maybe we should find a new hobby."

******

  
"I'm bored," Vala said.

Sam wondered how two simple words could evoke such visceral fear. She could face down hoards of Jaffa, Ori worshipers, Wraith...but a bored Vala was like a bored child. You never knew what animal they were going to shave and dress up in a tutu.

Sam hit 'save' and closed her computer. "Okay," she said. "What do you want to do?"

"It's a beautiful day," Vala said, looking pointedly out the windows of Sam's house. It was a gorgeous day--bright, sunny, and just a little cold. Still...it couldn't be as bad as Antarctica, or several other places Sam could name off the top her head. And thinking of Vala as a child had given her an idea.

Sam stood up. "Let's go," she said.

They went to the park. Not the grown-up kind of park with multipurpose trails, although that gave Sam another thought and she made a note to acquire a bike for Vala in the near future. They went to a playground, really, and not the one near Sam's house that merely pretended to be fun, but the one a few miles away that had several, old-fashioned metal slides, one of the really dangerous wheels that spun around entirely too fast, and swings tall enough to be insanely fun. It had managed to survive because it was off the beaten path and in a neighborhood where most people were a little older and not worried about their kids breaking their necks.

Just seeing the way Vala's face lit up was worth the interruption to her plans. There was something about the newness of it all, seen through Vala's eyes, that was infectious, too, and Sam admitted that they probably tore up the place a little more than even she had intended. It was just...nice to let go.

After they tired, they sat in two of the swings and swayed side to side, bumping each other's hips every once in a while. Sam looked up into the trees overhead, their leaves just barely turning, and sighed. It really was a beautiful day.

With a jerk, she came to a halt, and looked down to find Vala's hand on her chain, holding her in place. Vala smiled and then, carefully and slowly, pulled her sideways as far as her swing would go. Sam was already planning her retaliatory move when Vala let her go, and Sam swing erratically through the space, careening into one of the supporting poles at the sides.

That would leave a bruise.

Sam twisted on the way back, leaving her feet free, and Vala's eyes widened just before Sam took her out, putting her on an equally awkward path, and Sam laughed as Vala flailed toward the bars.

Sam skidded out of her swing and ran for the tower before Vala could do the same and come after her.

******

  
"They're both equally ridiculous," Vala said, fingering bright red, silky fabric.

Sam turned an incredulous look on Vala. "You think those are more ridiculous than these?" she held up a package, the picture on the cover showing a man in a subdued, tense pose, naked except for a pair of basic, white briefs.

Vala looked between the picture and the silk boxers in her hand, and then at the varied hues, patterns, and fabrics arrayed on the shelves in front of her.

Sam followed her gaze, and cocked her head to the side, thinking about the patterns outside of her normal cultural context. "Huh," she said finally. "I see your point."

Vala grinned triumphantly.

Sam gave the men's department another look, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Come on."

They went straight for the lingerie department, where Vala feel in love with a couple dozen items, gradually winnowing her stack down to three pieces--all of them much more sensible than Sam would have picked out for her. Meanwhile, Sam had picked out a little number for herself, buying it when Vala was in the dressing room.

Vala set her purchases down on the counter and smiled charmingly at the clerk, a young woman with blond hair and a propensity to blushing, even though she didn't really seemed embarrassed. Her name was Nikki. Earlier, Vala had interrogated her about which brands she wore, and what she liked, and they'd ended up sharing extremely candid observations about fit, fabric, and effect.

"My dear," Vala said, "This has been simply delightful."

"Likewise," Nikki said. "And I don't get to say that often." She gestured around at the department. "This place is usually pretty dull."

Vala laughed, tossing her hair. Sam hid a smile as Nikki blushed again. She looked down and scanned Vala's items, stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before clearing her throat. "That'll be $72.97," she said.

"Honestly, why don't you people just round things up?" Vala asked, handing over her card.

"You don't even notice," Sam said, "not when you use that thing."

Vala glared at the card as she took it back and put it into her wallet. "It's the principle of the thing."

"I could charge you an extra three cents if it would make you feel better," Nikki quipped.

Sam gave her a smile as Vala picked up her bags.

"What would make me feel better," Vala said, "is if you told me what she has in her bag."

Nikki looked at Sam. Sam looked back, keeping her face completely blank. Nikki looked back at Vala. "I...think I'm gonna keep quiet on that one."

Vala sighed. "I guess I'll just have to find out for myself."

Sam arched an eyebrow as Nikki did a comical double-take. "Oh. Oh!" she said. Then she eyed Sam from head to toe, ending with an appreciative grin. "You know," she said, "I think you made an _excellent_ choice."

Vala's mouth gaped.

Sam gave Nikki a small smile. "Thank you."

"Oh, that is so not fair," Vala complained.

"Have a good day," Nikki said.

"We will," Sam promised.

Vala followed her out of the store. "You are so cruel," she said.

"Let's go to the bookstore next," Sam said, swinging her shopping bag a little farther away from her body than strictly necessary.

Vala eyed it. "Evil," she muttered to herself. "Pure evil."

******

  
Vala hadn't really, truly seen evil until she saw Sam in the gay bar. Okay, it wasn't technically a gay bar, but when the room was wall to wall women, all of them--including Sam--dressed in a manner that would have gotten them incarcerated on eight planets Vala could name off the top of her head, she figured 'gay bar' was close enough.

Sam's evil streak had come out when she and Vala had rested by the bar for a few minutes. A tall, model-thin woman with hair Vala guessed was red in natural light squeezed in between them.

She turned to Vala, flicking her hair over her shoulder in a move Vala could appreciate, and smiled. "Could I buy you a drink?"

Vala smiled back.

"Excuse me," Sam said, and the woman turned slowly, only tearing her gaze away from Vala at the last second.

Sam tapped her glass, leaned closer and said, "that's my friend on the other side of you."

The redhead turned with an arch look toward Vala, who shrugged.

The woman turned back around, and Vala could tell that she wasn't impressed by Sam--which lowered Vala's opinion of her considerably. "I was just buying your friend a drink."

Sam--rather admirably going against her natural inclination, Vala thought--kept her relaxed pose. "If you wouldn't mind," she said, quiet but firm, "I like to buy the drinks."

Vala thought it was time to jump in. "Oh, I'm alright, Sam." She grinned at the woman. "She gets a little protective of me." Vala leaned in, lowering her voice just a little. "Doesn't much like to _share_."

The redhead arched an eyebrow. "Maybe you should teach her a lesson."

Vala glanced at Sam, who, instead of looking annoyed or exasperated, looked amused.

"I've tried," Vala sighed theatrically. "Believe me."

The bartender finally circled around to them, and the redhead ordered a shot of tequila. Sam held up three fingers and said, "the same."

Vala sipped her delicious, fruity daiquiri, and wondered what Sam was up to. Tequila wasn't usually her thing, but then, neither was confrontation, at least not when they weren't on missions.

The redhead downed a shot, the long line of her neck shown to great advantage, and Sam did the same with one of hers. She pushed another toward the redhead. "On me," she said, giving Vala a warning look that Vala no longer needed. This was going to be interesting.

It was an impromptu battle. They gained an audience after the sixth round, but Sam put the redhead away after number eleven.

Sam's composure had cracked just a little after the redhead melted into the crowd, the crowd, in turn, dispersing. She smiled at Vala and then blinked, leaning against the bar just as Vala reached over to steady her.

"You're going to pay for that," Vala said.

"Oh, come on. I _had_ to," Sam insisted. "Did you see the way she looked at you?"

"My hero," she drawled. Sam missed the irony and grinned. Vala shook her head. "Let's go home."

They left the club and headed toward a waiting cab.

Sam leaned against Vala's side--not tipsy as much as possessive, her arm slung around Vala's waist, her fingers rubbing through Vala's thin shirt. She hummed tunelessly, and said, "Next weekend, you can defend _my_ honor."

Vala got the cab door opened and poured Sam in before climbing in herself. "I can't wait."

******

  
"This doesn't happen a lot around here, does it?" Vala said, grunting as she smashed a table leg into another face, the bones making a sickening crunch and blood spurting over her.

Sam really hoped none of it was getting into their eyes, having the feeling that would be a Very Bad Thing, considering. She took another swing with her cue stick and moved forward, getting up the momentum to lay one of them out on the floor, which served fairly well to impede the others behind it. "Nope," she said, answering the question as she examined their options. "Well, not outside of movies, anyway," she amended. "Zombies are pretty popular horror-movie fodder." She wondered if she'd want to watch another zombie movie after this, though.

Vala kicked another one. "You people have strange ideas about entertainment," she said.

Sam shrugged. "Just be glad these are old-fashioned zombies," she said. "The new ones move really, really fast."

They eyed the zombies lumbering toward them, limbs out of joint and flesh rotting, eyes vacant. Sam suppressed a shudder. Really, it wasn't so bad--except that one bite could end up killing you and turning you into...that.

Vala broke the next one's kneecap before smashing its skull. Apparently, that worked pretty well, so she repeated the maneuver a few more times while Sam used her cue stick to smash rotten skulls to pieces. Finally, the room was clear.

Sam stepped over several zombie bodies, carefully making sure one wasn't going to reach up and grab her after all. She reached the window and looked out. In the distance, she could see smoke from fires--probably set to burn zombie bodies. Last they'd heard--before she'd lost her new, expensive cell phone--SG-1 was coming their way with reinforcements. They had a bit of a wait left, and Sam really would prefer to wait somewhere more defensible than a random office.

"Come on," she said, and slid cautiously down the hallway, heading for the nice, big "EXIT" sign that was still lit. She motioned Vala up ahead, and the other woman opened the stairwell door slowly. She yelped and jumped back, then jabbed into the doorway with her makeshift weapon.

 _squeeeelch_

Sam winced.

"Got it!" Vala said, and then Sam heard a dull, quiet thumping noise, getting fainter until it stopped altogether.

She moved forward, and found someone had grabbed her cue stick. She spun, trying to free it, but the things--although slow and...squishy--were strong. The cue stick broke. Sam let go, and the zombie stumbled back a couple of steps. "Go! Go!" she yelled to Vala, who started running down the stairs. "No! Up!" Sam motioned frantically, and Vala reversed, careening up just behind Sam.

Sam heard a low, mournful moan above them, and another one behind--damn but that one still had functional knees, and it was climbing. Sam almost let Vala overtake her to deal with the forward zombie, but suddenly she saw Vala whip around and smash the bottom one, catching and flinging its jaw down the stairwell, and then kicking it so it thudded horribly down. Sam spotted a fire extinguisher and grabbed it, hefting it just in time to plow into zombie number two. Its bones barely resisted the impact, and the extinguisher melted through flesh until the zombie crumpled at Sam's feet. They dashed up the stairwell and reached the roof, slamming the door behind them and barricading it.

Breathing heavily, Vala leaned, resting her arms on her knees. "I never want to do that again," she said.

"Me, neither," Sam agreed fervently. She looked out over the rooftop and saw more smoke. She hoped that meant their team was getting closer. She put the fire extinguisher down and moved to sit.

They'd be safe up here, at least for a while.

There was a thud at the door.

Maybe.

******


End file.
